


This is a Proposal Fic

by babbitly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a Proposal Fic

**Author's Note:**

> BLAME TWITTER IDK HOW TO FLUFF BUT I DID  
> also please go look at the WONDERFUL artwork that made me write this (http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/post/81546110546)

It had been an interesting road leading up to tonight.

 

As Aomine stands in front of the floor length mirror in his and Kagami’s bedroom, fingers sliding over the soft velvet of the box within his hand, that interesting road they’d taken is at the forefront of his mind.

 

Aomine looks at himself in the mirror remembering the first time he met Kagami and how much of a dick he was. “Your light is too dim.” God, he was such a fucking idiot, who even says shit like that?

 

Aomine shakes his head and drags his palm down his face, smiling behind his hand.

 

Thank God they’d gotten past that, huh?

 

After Kagami had beaten him everything between them changed. Aomine is pretty sure it’s because he had the stick that had been shoved up his ass for so many years forcefully removed after the loss. It made him view everything a little brighter. It gave him some clarity in his life.

 

But he always saw Kagami the clearest. He still did.

 

Their strange rivalry turned into a friendship, a friendship that consisted of one-on-ones, video games with Tetsu, Maji burger eating contests that Aomine never won, and yeah, still a huge fucking rivalry.

 

And then it was something more.

 

Aomine couldn’t even say when they’d both realized that their friendship had grown to a new level, but one day Kagami grabbed Aomine’s hand and pulled him into his chest and they were kissing and then after a really awkward week of not talking to one another everything had changed again, but also nothing had.

 

They were making out after one-on-ones, Aomine would slip in any sexual innuendo that he could during video games with Tetsu, and they were touching legs under the table at Maji Burger, seeing who would flinch first the higher their hands went, Aomine always won this though.

 

Aomine laughed at the memory of Kagami’s beat red face as he stormed out of the restaurant and in to the bathroom to adjust himself after those games. And then laughed again when he thought about the numerous times that Aomine had followed him in to the bathroom and taken care of the problem for him.

 

And then things had changed again. Aomine reached up to his hair and fucked with to get it to lie straight on his head, needing something to do with his hands at the still uncomfortable thought.

 

Their parents found out. Well Aomine’s did at least. Kagami’s parents were never around so they were never the problem, but Aomine’s parents made a big enough fucking deal about it for the both of them. After getting kicked out of the house at the end of his senior basketball season he went to Kagami. He cried to Kagami. He punched a hole in Kagami’s wall. And then he saw Kagami transform into this presence of warmth that was there for him in every single way, even when Aomine yelled at him and acted like the total fucking asshole about everything, even when Aomine tried to push him away. Kagami was there. And he’d realized shortly after that that Kagami would always be there, and that he didn’t want him to leave.

 

So he didn’t let him.

 

They both moved to America to play basketball after high school and then did all that domestic shit, like buy a house together.

 

“Aomine-Kun,” Kuroko’s light voice called as he slid his head through the doorframe, “Kagami-Kun is going to be here in five minutes.”

 

Aomine’s stomach dropped. He clenched his hand around the box again and opened it up again to make sure the rings were still in there. It was. The dark grey platinum rings sat nestled in that weird pillow thing that rings sat in, still in its place from when he’d checked it five minutes earlier. He’d bought them both one. It felt right.

 

Aomine looked himself over once more in the mirror, he probably could have worn something nice, made a big deal out of this, gotten flowers or some shit, but that wasn’t how they were. Everything about their relationship had been natural and Aomine never wanted that to change. So he slid the black box into the pocket of his basketball shorts and followed Kuroko out of their room.

 

He’d only told Tetsu and Momoi about proposing.

 

He told Momoi first because he’s pretty sure she would have killed him if he hadn’t. And then he told Tetsu because he didn’t know how his life would be if it hadn’t been for Tetsu forcing him in to reality with Kagami’s help.  

 

And somehow they’d talked him into letting them be there when it happened. He’s not really sure how that happened.

 

They rounded the corner to the living room and Aomine saw Momoi buzzing around the room, fluffing pillows, reorganizing coasters, picking up specks of dust, who knew. She heard them approach and she turned her gaze to Aomine, smile dropping into a frown almost immediately.

 

“Dai-chan, you can’t wear that!” She yelled, her eyes wide as she walked to stand in front of him, leaning up on her toes and pulling at his t-shirt.

 

“Who even invited you?” Aomine grumbled, batting away her hands, “I’m not changing, Satsuki,”

 

“Fine,” she frowned, glaring at him, her hands going to her hips, “You don't’ have to be nervous, Kagami-kun won’t say no.”

 

“I’m not nervous,” Aomine barked back, walking to the other side of the living room and falling into the leather chair against the wall.

 

Tetsu stared at him, expressionless as usual, but Aomine could tell he was thinking the same thing as Momoi.

 

“I’m not fucking nervous,” Aomine yelled, feeling the wrinkle between his eyebrows forming.

 

“Okay, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said, turning and walking over to stand by Momoi.

 

“You two just get the hell out of he-“

 

“Ah! Dai-Chan, he’s here!” Momoi shouted, cutting off Aomine’s words and pointing her hand to the large window.

 

Aomine saw the familiar headlights flash through the curtains and ran a hand through his short hair. Okay, yeah, he was a little nervous.

 

Aomine stood up, making sure to reach down and feel for the object in his packet, and stood in the middle of their living room as Tetsu and Momoi moved to standing the hallway. God this was dumb, why did I let them come over here?

 

He heard the jingling of keys, saw the doorknob turning, and watched Kagami walk through the door, his travel duffel slung across his shoulder. Kagami was mumbling something as he walked in without noticing him, turned around and locked the door, and turned back around to throw his bag on the floor.

 

Aomine had missed him; a week had been way too long apart. And as Aomine watched Kagami, took in his red hair, his large frame, his lips moving slightly as he mumbled something under his breath, the old t-shirt that he wore that was originally Aomine’s, a sense of relief settled over him.

 

Not nerves, not doubt, just relief.

 

“Kagami,” Aomine called, his voice breaking a little on the word. Kagami’s burgundy eyes snapped up to Aomine’s and a smile crept across his lips. Aomine couldn’t help but mimic him.

 

“Why the hell are you standing in the dark, Aho?” Kagami asked, crossing the distance between them and sliding his hands around Aomine’s waist. Kagami pressed his lips against Aomine’s, his lips soft and so fucking familiar Aomine wondered if they’d really only been together for six years. Wondered how all that time together had now become something in the past.

 

Aomine let his eyes close and pushed back against Kagami’s lips, soft, slow, loving. Because he loved this red headed idiot. He loved them together. He loved watching TV with him. He loved hearing him try to rap to all the songs on the radio. He loved falling in to bed with him, and fucking until neither of them could move. He loved waking up next to him. He loved his stupid unending appetite. Everything. He loved everything about Kagami Taiga.

 

Aomine sighed into Kagami’s mouth and pushed back slightly, separating them, but still holding his hand. He reached into his pocket and dropped down to his knee, slid his fingers against the box to wedge the top open, and held it in his palm.

 

Kagami didn’t say anything. His eyes were glued to the rings in the box; his forehead scrunched together, mouth slightly open.

 

“Wh-What the hell are you doing, Aho?” Kagami finally stuttered out as his forehead scrunched farther together and his weird ass eyebrows shot up.

 

Aomine barked out a laugh and squeezed Kagami’s hand tighter.

 

“What’s it fucking look like, Bakagami.” Aomine said, releasing Kagami’s hand, and grabbing the rings out of the box, “I’m asking you to marry me, I don’t get down on my knees for anyone you know.”

 

Kagami’s mouth was open, his eyebrows were still raised, and he looked like a fucking idiot. And he just stood there. He was starting to make Aomine feel like a fucking idiot.

 

Aomine glared up at Kagami and stood back up from his knees, too lazy to stay down there as he grumbled, “I swear Ka-“

 

“Why’d you buy two?” Kagami asked, his question cutting Aomine off.

 

Aomine growled, grabbed the darker of the two rings from his palm, and shoved it on his own ring finger on his left hand.

 

“Because there are two of us, Baka,” he said, reaching out and grabbing Kagami’s hand from his side and pushing the ring on his ring finger.

 

He clasped their two hands together, lacing their fingers so the rings were touching, and held them up to Kagami’s face.

 

“See, two rings, two hands, two people. Do you understand?” Aomine asked, rubbing a small circle in the skin of the warm hand he now clasped. He let their hands drop down between them but didn’t let go of Kagami’s hand, didn’t let his eyes leave Kagami’s face as he stared at their hands clasped together.

 

And then Kagami was moving and his right arm slung around Aomine’s body, pressing himself against him, his hair going up Aomine’s nose as they fell backwards on to the floor with the force of his hug. Aomine collided hard with the ground, his tailbone taking the brunt of the fall, Kagami’s heavy form directly on top of him. He lay there stunned for a minute and then he felt Kagami squeeze harder on their clasped hands and move his head to press his mouth against his lips, lightly.

 

“Yes. I understand. I love you.” Kagami whispered, his voice sending chills down Aomine’s whole body, simultaneously making his stomach roll. He felt light, and numb, and the pain in his body from the fall was totally forgotten.

 

Kagami moved again, pushed himself up so he was leaning over Aomine, and Aomine watched him as his eyes traveled across Aomine’s face. Kagami’s eyes were bright, his blush was firmly in place over his cheeks, and his mouth was in a wide smile. Aomine felt his own grin slide across his mouth and then pushed his body upward, pressing his lips to Kagami’s again. But this time it was different.

 

This time Aomine felt the future in that kiss. Saw the days they had ahead of them, the fights, the laughing, the one-on-ones, more fights, the make up sex, the warmth. He saw it all and he craved it, just like he craved every single fucking part of Kagami.

 

Aomine pressed harder against Kagami’s warm lips, slid his tongue between their mouths, and breathed him in.


End file.
